No moon endings
by blahosaurus
Summary: No moon, new moon. What happenes when, for once, everything is calm on the darkest of nights? fluff filled oneshot


Disclaimer- Don't own Inu and co.

Enjoy

ONo moon Endings

Inu-yasha's POV

I Look up and glare at the sky. ' Fuck it and damn it to hell! Another night as a useless human' my thoughts a low grumble in my head which I followed with a list of profanities. It was almost light and, thank the Gods, for once, nothing had happened. I relaxed a little. I can't protect myself at moonless nights. Can't protect anybody in this state!

I can't protect _her…_

How I hate my 'time of the month'. No Moon.

No claws

No Fangs

No moon silver

No star gold

No barrier

No barrier?

That's right! No barrier!

No barrier to keep my feelings inside! It's so hard to hide! And I have to hide. People have shown me that, people have proved that I must. But as the moonless sky blankets the night, my senses are blunt, drunk, completely smothered. But my feelings, oh, are they acute. I can _feel_ everything clearly, making the path obvious.

I'd rather have my senses back thanks!

I growl at the floor in hopelessness, the flow of insults never ceasing. I know a lot of them.

To my disgust, I jump in surprise as I hear a voice behind me, my list coming to a halt. "Inu-yasha…?" The voice come as a whisper. Kagome's whisper. As sweet as a melody even to my human ears. She steps forward hesitantly. She knows me too well. I'm never in a good mood in new moon nights. Why should I be? "What the hell do you want NOW?" I snarl. I regret what I say instantly, like I always do. Her face crumples slightly and her eyes close, as if for protection, as I roar the word 'now'. 'I'm such a fucking bastard' I think, turning away. I can't stand her. Not when she looks like that… better phrased, I can't stand myself, not when I make her look so sad. I stare at the ground again, growling at myself. 'That's it! Great job you fucking idiot! Push away the person you truly lo- WHAT? Nonono I don't…don't'. So pathetic I must have sounded. I couldn't even think it but… How could someone love her?

The way she annoys

The way she ignores

Her glare

Her snarl

When she looks at Kouga

When she looks at any _other_ man!

The way my heart beats when she's near

The way my heart whimpers when she's away

The way she confuses with her smile

Her beautiful, gorgeous, sun-light smile

Her midnight black hair

Her creamy skin

Her stormy eyes, so full of life. So easily lost in them I become

The way that she is!

So full of life

The way she has become life

My life

I hate that when I try to get angry at her

List her faults

I can find so few, and end up loving her more

If that's even possible

Which it's not!

Damn her!

And her oh-so intoxicating scent

How can you describe her scent? She smells like nothing

Like everything

Like things which scent you can't describe

She smells like music and moonlight

Like peace and purity

The purest scent

Sakura petals in the summer breeze

Like snow and lilies

Snow and lilies

Oh! I hate being human. I HATE BEING HUMAN! Because when I am, I can't smell her wonderful scent. And it drives me crazy! I have to push her away, or I'll end up doing something I don't want to!

Something that I'm dieing to do!

As the thoughts pass through me at lightning speed Kagome has sat beside me, a smile lighting up her face. She Interrupts me from my thoughts as she shoves something under my nose. "Here, I prepared some ramen. Just for _you_. So cheer up ok?" she says, shaking the ramen, indicating I should take it. My heart speeds up a fraction. 'Just for me…?' I look at her face and our eyes lock. My hearts jumps at how close she is to me. I try to smirk, to at least look away, rip my self from her eyes. But I'm lost within them.

Again.

We stare into each others eyes for I don't know how long. Completely losing track of time. My eyes eventually shift, from her eyes to her slightly parted lips, my hearts quickens. She notices where I look and out of nervousness licks her lips, making her lips shine and glisten. As she notices what she's done she blushes, I'm concentrate on not pouncing on her. She sees my shoulders and back tense with the effort of not joining her lips with my own. She frowns slightly, not understanding. She lifts a hand, my eyes follow it's path, until she rests it on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "Will you relax! The night's almost over! Here, I'll give you a massage, I've been practising with Sango, she's always so tense…" she said smiling, and as she saw me opening my mouth to protest. She leaves the ramen to one side and suddenly shoves my shoulder, knocking me back. She moved a bit herself until she was behind me and started massaging me, squeezing my shoulders in circles, applying pressure in all the right places. "No…I don't…need…" I tried to say but I gave up as Kagome continued her massage. Suddenly she stopped, I almost whimpered in protest. "Wah…?" I managed to say as Kagome whirled me around, leaned slightly forwards and pulled at the top of my kimono as if… as if she wanted me to take it off. My eyes widened in shock at how close her face was to mine. "Take it off." She said, tugging harder. I just stared at her. "Take it off!" she repeated, this time more forcefully. "Wah…why?" I stuttered. "Why do you think stupid? To continue the massage on your back!" She said, looking up at me. As she saw me blush, her face creases in a frown. "Inu-yasha… what WERE you thinking?" She said, putting her hands on her hips. My blush turned from a light pink to a deep red as she leaned closer. She smiled evilly. Damn her! "I'll let it drop if you just take it off" she giggled. I huffed, secretly relieved, and took off my fire rat haori and undershirt. "Lie down face down" she said. "What? No!" I said. I wasn't just going to-

"Sit" she said 'gently'. I smashed into the floor. '_Bitch_' but before the spell wore off she started massaging my back. I moved my head so it lay o its cheek, my arms by my side, and I let her do her little massage. It felt kinda…nice. Ok, fine! It felt good. Really good. No one had ever given me a massage before… I _am _a hanyou after all…

I closed my eyes in pleasure as her soft hands eased my wary muscles. She started humming to herself and I smirked, but made no comment. Soon I was lost in her soft touch…

I tried to suppress my moans, but each time she worked on one of the many knots, one slipped through. The first time she laughed lightly, flattered that she was doing it right, the rest she made no sound, but I could practically feel the light from her smile! The pads of her fingers teasing my muscles, then pushing with her smooth palms, her touch making me feel calm but alert at the same time. A feeling only she could conjure.

Just as I felt warmth kissing my skin I heard a gasp coming from Kagome and her hands where quickly removed from my bare skin. I stood up in surprise and found Kagome staring at me, her eyes wide. "Kagome what…" But I cut myself off as I reached for her and saw my hand. I had gone through this process so many times before that I didn't even feel myself change anymore. But as I looked at my hand I could saw my nails growing into sharp claws. I pulled myself back, my mask in place. _'Right… of course. How could I have ever thought that she would accept me as a hanyou? A filthy half-breed like me? I guess she isn't so different from Kikyo after all…' _ I could feel my heart squeezing shut in the most painful way. And I turned away. My transformation ended as my dog ears appeared at the top of my head with a little 'pop!_' _

'_Well… at least I can smell her scent'_ I sighed. "I understand that…tha..." I stumbled over my words as I looked up and saw her. The sunset played with shadows and lit up her face in an otherworldly way. But the most beautiful aspect of all was her smile. It reached her eyes with innocent light making her beauty shine. She laughed, leaned forward and placed a hand on one of my ears. I stiffened and my eyes widened, but before my brain could unfreeze enough to let me talk she spoke as she gently rubbed my ear in the most soothing way. "You know Inu-yasha… I never really understood why Kikyo wanted you to become human. I couldn't live without you just the way you are…" Her voice was calm and truthful. I had never been so shocked in my life. Even when I saw Naraku shoot me with arrows as in Kikyo's form, part of me was waiting for her to think that, even if I did turn human, I still was a half-breed at heart. I was just waiting for something like that to happen.

I looked up at her and our eyes locked. We both blushed, but her hand was still massaging my ear. I couldn't resist. I purred softly and rubbed my ear against her hand in an affectionate manner. Her blush turned cherry red at the sudden movement but she didn't remove her hand. Our eyes still locked. A gust of wind hit us and Kagome's scent suffocated my senses. My heart raced, I couldn't think, the only thing I could see was the stormy blue of her eyes, her eyes so full of life. I felt myself falling in them. As her sweet, pure, lily and snow scent circled around me something inside me snapped. I couldn't help it, could fight it no longer. With a sudden movement that made her gasp against my mouth I closed the distance between us and captured her lips in mine. Part of me was afraid, no, part of me was _terrified._ What if she turned away? What if her eyes showed disgust? What if she pulled away and hated me? But my other part, bigger part, wanted, _needed_ her with an urgency that made any doubts forgotten. She didn't respond. I made to turn away with an empty hole inside, but suddenly she recovered. Her arms woven around my neck she pulled me closer and her lips played with mine in response. I had never felt like this before. It was magical in a way that is hard to describe. All my mask and 'fehs' and insults melted away. All my barrier and pain and loneliness were replaced with the most complicated but yet stupidly simple feeling.

Love.

I knew it then as it broke against all the denial. All the trees I hid in, all the nights I spent looking at the stars. Completely and utterly alone.

Alone

Alone

Alone, alone, alone.

No one there to fill the hole that was killing me inside. And now this girl comes along and fills it with her smiles and laughs. With her kiss,

my kiss,

our kiss.

And as un-me as it sounds… _'I can't believe this is happening!'_

My tongue licked her bottom lips experimentally, asking her to let me hold her closer. I could feel her lips form a smile and she nibbled my lip asking for an entrance to my mouth in return. I parted my lips with hers and our tongues danced together. The kiss deepened as we explored each others mouths, teasing and playing. I could feel her heart racing just as quickly as mine as I held her close, One hand at the small of her back, the other around her slim waist. We held each other as close as possible, The sunrise making the perfect frame.

We parted, gasping for breath. I looked into her stormy eyes as they smiled back. "Inu-yasha…" her whisper was quiet, gentle and carried by the wind like a butterfly. I thought I was going to die right then. My heart felt it was going to burst, it actually _hurt. _As if afraid this wasn't real. This was love. Blind love, hurtful love, pure and _unconditional_ love. I pulled her close, my arms still around her waist and nuzzled her neck, taking in her calming scent, her soft skin against mine. She held me just as close. _'Home'_ I realised. _'I'm finally, finally home. This is where I belong!' _My mind cried in joy.

Suddenly I just picked her up, one hand under her knees the other supporting her back. She cried out in surprise but I just walked over to a tree., sat down with my back against it, and placed her on my lap, the back of her head resting against my shoulder, my arms around her waist.

Her hands in mine.

We watched the sunrise, And stayed like that even when it was over.

Peace could never be better described.

Unfortunately, This is not where the story ends, and I'm not going to tell you how it does. We had so many problems, maybe we succeeded, maybe Naraku did. Maybe Kikyo did.

I hadn't forgotten my promise, and I'm sure Kagome hadn't either.

But, For the moment, we just sat there, maybe not with a happy ending, but of course, no story has an ending. That's why it's happy story if it has a happy 'ending' and a sad story if it has a sad 'ending'. Because what counts is what's to come.

I guess the story is how we reached where we are. So I guess… this is how we reached that belonging embrace.

One thing I'll tell you is it wasn't the only time we did this. And sometimes it didn't stop with a kiss.

The End?

Fluff rules!

Did you like the story?

press you fingers to you temples and send the though towards Queen Baka! It has worked if a doll of a chibi Shippo when he is in 'pink ball' form with his crazy eyes will pop in front of you in thanks. If that doesn't work…

please review!

Thanks!

-Queen baka, of baka lands


End file.
